


Branch

by Bishie Huntress (Artemystic)



Series: 2015 NaNo Prompts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Bishie%20Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's holding out an olive branch. You know, metaphorically.</p><p>Ed is being difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branch

**Author's Note:**

> For NaNo this year, I ended up doing a whole bunch of short FMA snippets for some awesomely inspiring prompts my husband gave me. (Unfortunately for him, most of them ended up as slash fics... *ahem*)
> 
> This is the first one that feels even remotely ready to post, but my amazing, awesome, super best friend hasn't had a lot of free time lately, so yours are the first eyes to see it. Therefore, if you see something wrong with it, or something that could be better, PLEASE point it out to me!!! ( _Please!_ )
> 
> Now, go forth and enjoy! =)

### Branch

“Fullmetal, this is me holding out an olive branch. Please accept it.”

“I don’t want your pity, Bastard!”

“Wh—It’s not pity, Fullmetal.”

“Well, whatever it is, I don’t want it. Not if it comes with strings attached!”

“There are no strings!”

“That’s what they all say!”

“ _Who_ says?”

“Everyone!”

“Fullmetal…”

“Well, not everyone, but pretty close!”

“Look, I just thought you’d like to do something with Alphonse. I don’t need these tickets, but I thought you would enjoy—“

“I said no. Besides, Al’s busy.”

“On Friday evening?”

“ _Every_ evening.”

“Fullmetal!”

“It’s true! Him and Winry are fucking dating now! They’re all over each other! Too busy for some museum or whatever!”

“…I see.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Generally, it means ‘I understand what you’re trying to convey’, Fullmetal.”

“Yeah, but what’s with that dumb face?”

“ _What_ dumb face, Fullmetal?”

“Damn! Stop calling me that!”

“It _is_ your title.”

“Yeah, but it’s not my _name_.”

“It wouldn’t be professional to call you anything else.”

“Oh, stop being a stuffed shirt. We aren’t even talking about anything _remotely_ professional. You might as well just call me Ed. I get sick of hearing ‘Fullmetal’ everywhere I go. That’s all anyone calls me these days.”

“Edward, then. Fine. Do you think Alphonse and Miss Rockbell—“

“No.”

“What is your problem?”

“What’s _my_ problem? What’s _your_ problem?”

“At the moment, you.”

“Gee, love you, too, Bastard.”

“Aah…”

“Shut up. I didn’t mean it like _that_ , and you know it.”

“Why, Edward, I had no idea you held me in such high regard.”

“Shut up!”

“Are you blushing?”

“No.”

“You are! That shade of red is really quite impressive.”

“I’m not! Shut up!”

“Amazing. I had no clue the human face could turn that color, Edward. Is that magenta or fuschia?”

“Shut up shut up _shut up_!”

“I think you’re right. Fuschia it is.”

“Damn, you bas— _Fine!_ I’ll take the fucking tickets! Happy now?”

“Supremely.”

“Bastard!”

“There is one more thing that would complete my happiness…”

“…What? _See?_ Strings!”

“Oh, there are no strings. This is completely optional.”

“Taking the damn tickets was optional!”

“ _Was_ it?”

“…Bastard. What do you want, then?”

“What I want… is to accompany you to the museum.”

“Wh- _what_?”

“And perhaps to dinner afterward.”

“Huh?”

“Maybe a moonlit walk through the park.”

“Oh, I get it. Ha. Ha.”

“I don’t think you do, Edward.”

“What are you doing, Bastard?”

“Has anyone told you how beautiful your hair is?”

“Stop touching my hair, Bastard!”

“I’m starting to think ‘bastard’ is a pet name.”

“It’s not. It’s totally an insult! Wh-why are you touching my face? I’m not some girl!”

“No, definitely not a girl.”

“Wh—mmf!”

“ _Mmm…_ ”

“So… _haahh…_ Dinner, huh?”

“ _Mm._ ”

“Better… Better be— _mm_ —good food.”

“We could always skip straight to dessert.”

“ _Mm…_ Wait, what?!”

“There’s that lovely shade of red again.”

“Bastard!”

“ _Your_ bastard.”

“My bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that last little bit was dumb cheesy. *shrugs* Live with it. XD


End file.
